derken_en_krakersfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sessie 33 (14-07-2019)
Sessie 33 - 14-07-2019 Uit het reisverslag van Lillith We hebben na heftige strijd de zwarte puddingmonsters in de tempel alsnog verslagen! Het kostte wat moeite en pijn, Igor werd door een mimic aangevallen, Ian kwam even helpen en heeft mij op de been gekregen met de hulp van een drankje van Evelyn, en het pikzwarte water was volgens Noxi slecht en beter om niet aan te raken. Ian was nog even neergegaan maar ik heb hem weten te stabiliseren, dus hij is ok. In deze kamer begint Evelyn allerlei stemmen te horen, die haar het water in lokken, en zeggen "kom hier mijn volgeling." De rest hoort deze stemmen niet. We moeten een tijdje zoeken naar de deur terug naar buiten, aangezien die plots verdwenen was, en in die zoektocht beginnen Igor, Ian en ik ook deze vage stemmen te horen, maar zonder te horen waar deze stemmen vandaan komen. We vinden de deur, breken hem open en gaan de tempel uit. We halen wat shenanigans uit met Eltin de tweehoofdige reus, nemen een korte rust en gaan op pad naar de wijnerij, waar we een van de katachtige Displacer Beasts tegenkomen. Deze blaast naar ons maar laat ons wel gewoon langslopen, verder naar het huis van Anna Lastra de eladrin. We vragen heel snel of we bij haar mogen crashen en Noxi neemt meteen haar bed in om te slapen, ook al is het ergens in de middag. Evelyn is super dronken en high van wijn en paddo's, en ik drain haar een healing surge voor slapengaan. Ik had ook nog een Holy Cleansing gedaan om te kijken of de stemmen daar minder door werden bij Evelyn,0 maar helaas werkte dat niet. rest We worden midden in de nacht weer wakker en lopen terug naar de tempel. Eltin heeft blauwe ogen, en hun spullen (hoeden, monocle) liggen een beetje overal verspreid. Ze zijn aan het slapen. We gaan de tempel in. Noxi struikelt bij haar poging over het water te springen en valt erin, begint de stemmen nu ook te horen. Evelyn haalt Tenser's Floating Disk tevoorschijn en we pendelen over het water heen. Noxi en Evelyn hebben nu klauwen, wat niet helemaal oke is. Deur naar volgende kamer, die rond is, en als we binnenstappen een sterrenhemel blijkt te zijn. En ster in het midden, met allerlei gruis eromheen, zuigt ons naar het midden van de kamer, maar we zien dat de uitgang helemaal bovenin is, dus we zullen langs de muren omhoog moeten, over een heel smal randje dat omhoog loopt. We maken touwen vast in de grond en aan elkaar, en beginnen de tocht naar boven. We vallen ergens halverwege met z'n drieën van het randje af, maar Igor gebruikt al z'n kracht en z'n dolken om ons bij de muur te houden en we klimmen verder. We gaan de volgende kamer in en nu zweven we in de ruimte met de sterrenhemel overal om ons heen, de grond is weg. Het is een magische illusie, en Igor zegt dat logischerwijs de uitgang boven zou moeten zijn, maar het is moeilijk te zeggen waar "boven" eigenlijk is als je in de ruimte zweeft. Water wordt een bal, een geworpen dolk verdwijnt in het niets en we kunnen niet zien waarheen. Na wat experimenteren met magie, famliars en logisch nadenken bepalen we dat het één van twee kanten is, en Igor schiet de papegaai van Evelyn uit de lucht dus dat zal de juiste richting zijn?? We gaan die kant op. Alle sterren blijken speelkaarten te zijn! Er zijn miljoenen kaarten in deze ruimte. We komen dichterbij 3 groteo kaarten, van deurformaat, met deurhendels erop. We worden ook achtervorlgd door zwarte tentakels in de duisternis dus we moeten vaart maken. Een van de deur-kaarten heeft een maan erop, eentje een komeet, en eentje vlammen/fel licht. Noxi en Igor nemen de maan-deur, ik neem de vlammen-deur maar werd eerst nog gegrepen door de tentakels en heb nu ook klauwen. Evelyn neemt de komeet-deur. We komen elk op andere plekken in dezelfde kamer terecht, die in 4 delen is opgesplitst, met de grond die voor valsstrikken en obstakels zorgt. In het midden van de kamer zweeft een Beholder! We gaan vechten! Categorie:Sessieverslagen